pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
ORAS009: Omega Alpha Adventure 8
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (ORAS). Synopsis While Ruby is returning to Sea Mauville, Sapphire and Emerald witness their Pokémon sharing their energy with the absorber. Just then, Zinnia appears, with Team Aqua and Magma grunts as her support, and wrecks the scene and reveals truth to Sapphire, who realizes many secrets were kept away from her. Gabby and Ty, however, collect into about the falling meteorites. Chapter Plot As Ruby flies on Mega Latios, he starts to cry, since he has hope in saving the world. Mega Latios is fascinated by Ruby, seeing Ruby changed much since their first encounter at the Battle Frontier. It is why Latios believes it is the fact he can Mega Evolve. Ruby decides to go to Sea Mauville to apologize to Sapphire for hiding the truth and thank Emerald for the support. He plans on asking both of them for help to find Rayquaza. Since they checked the Sky Pillar, Ruby plans on going to Mossdeep Space Center (where data about Norman's search of Rayquaza lie), then to Draconids' village (wherever it may lie) or even the Pokémon Association building, from which Rayquaza escaped from. Ruby feels a strain, but tells Mega Latios not to worry about him. In Sea Mauville, Sapphire notices Rara's horn glowing and worries about Ruby, where he may be. Plusle and Minun hold tight around Sapphire's legs, as they, including Emerald and Sapphire, are worried about Mega Blaziken and Mega Sceptile, who are in pain by sharing their energy. Sapphire asks Steven is this really necessary, since Chic is in pain. However, she is interrupred by Zinnia, who considers Devon Corporation behind all this and they won't answer to her one bit. Sapphire asks Zinnia who she is, but Zinnia avoids the question and taunts Sapphire, claiming who could Zinnia be. Zinnia reveals her name, being one of the Draconids. Steven, Mr. Stone and Emerald are shocked, the latter replying Zinnia revealed to Team Magma the info about Groudon. Zinnia is fond of that, but replies she also did the same with Team Aqua, telling them about Kyogre. Steven asks if Zinnia also sent them the shady letter to Devon about stopping the actions. Zinnia replies Devon Corp. is the shady one and seeing they did not listen to her, she rallies her men of Team Aqua and Magma to attack them. Zinnia's Goodra uses Sludge Wave, hitting Steven and his father. Team Aqua and Magma grunts send Numel, Carvanha, Grimer and Koffing against Ultima's Dragonite, Drake's Shelgon and Mr. Briney's Pelipper. Zinnia informs them men and women of Team Aqua and Magma have united to stop the meteorite threat. Mr. Stone begs Zinnia not to crush the absorber, but Zinnia has something first to deal with. She has Aster take the Dimensional Shifter and give it back to Zinnia. However, Sapphire has Plusle and Minun stop Aster and give the object to Sapphire. Zinnia demands to know why is Sapphire poking into stuff she does not understand. Sapphire replies that is what she wants to know; what does this all mean. Zinnia tells Sapphire a meteor is being headed to this planet. To stop the meteor, Mr. Stone had constructed the Dimensional Shifter to open a warp hole, a portal, to send the meteor in an other direction. Sapphire is shocked to hear the meteor is going to collide to the planet. Zinnia is surprised to hear Sapphire works for Devon without even knowing the real threat. Sapphire asks about Emerald and Ruby. Zinnia confirms Ruby knows about that, since she spoke to him. Sapphire feels betrayed, as she was the only one that did not know about the real threat coming to this planet. Sapphire yells where did Zinnia meet Ruby, but her voice stops, as if it is tying her down. Zinnia grabs Sapphire by her wrist, but Sapphire leaps off. Team Aqua and Magma grunts go after Sapphire. Zinnia is pleased she got Sapphire's Key Stone and targets Steven's Key Stone as her next target. Sapphire is hiding in the building. Emerald goes to help her, but Sapphire pushes him away, since he kept this secret from her. Emerald replies he let Ruby clarify things for her, but was unsure when Ruby would show up. Emerald replies Sapphire she should hide, while he goes to fight. As Emerald sends Dusclops and Sudowoodo and goes to fight Team Aqua and Magma, Sapphire gets pulled in a ring made by the mysterious Pokémon. While Steven's Mega Metagross battles Zinnia's Goodra, Mr. Stone asks Zinnia what is she doing, since they invested a lot of time and money into technology to blow away the meteorite. Zinnia reminds him the same mistake happened a thousand years ago and she won't stand for them misusing Pokémon, people, land, sea or sky. She worries the meteor may be sent somewhere without thinking where it will end up. Swampert worries about the whole situation, but notices something in the sky. Swampert runs to the end of a crane. Steven and Metagross fight Zinnia and Goodra. Goodra and Zinnia get tossed away by something. Steven notices Ruby came back and Mega Evolved his Swampert, who claims this fighting is meaningless. Zinnia does not listen to him and has Goodra attack Swampert. Ruby notices Emerald is here with others, but does not see where Sapphire is. Elsewhere, Gabby and Ty come with Absol to a coast, where they find a falling meteor. Despite being swept by the ocean wave created by meteor's fall, Ty replies he documented six spots, all around Sootopolis City, where the meteors fell. Ty considers it lucky none of the meteors fell on any of the towns. Gabby sees Absol tried to warn them about this disaster. They return to their headquarters to do some investigation about the meteors. They decide to contact the Mossdeep Space Center, but will keep this info hidden away from the public, else it may cause panic among citizens of Hoenn. Gabby and Ty leave, but the editor-in-chief appears with Spinda, who is curious about this data Gabby and Ty collected. Debuts Pokémon *Ruby's Mega Swampert *Zinnia's Goodra Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 2 chapters